lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm
(GMT-3); , de de Minha página · Minha discussão · Minhas contribuições · Minha Sign COLABORADOR BRASILEIRO DA LOSTPEDIA }} RE: Navs Blza, jah reverti as navs.. Abç 15:52, 22 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Sobre a predefinição Hojeemlost caio.. fiquei 2 dias sem internet, e quando cheguei fiquei muito chateado por você ter colocado isso na página principal sem mais nem menos.. até porque nós não chegamos em acordo da ultima vez que falamos sobre essa parada.. por isso a tirei.. mas pra você não ficar falando que to manipulando tudo.. vo abrir votação pra ver o que a maioria quer e pra darem sua opinião.. mas tem um porém.. só vou aceitar a votação como válida se tiver no mínimo 5 votos, se as pessoas que votarem tenham alguma contribuição, e que cada um dê sua justificativa para o uso dessa predefinição.. ok!? abs -- 15:07, 23 Outubro 2007 (PDT) OK Blza entaum, mas e os outros? Tipo.. Jack Bender, Michael Emerson? Vamos deixar de lado? Ou podemos por na pag do Jack Shephard msmo.. "Caso esteja se referindo..." Me responde uq achar melhor.. Flw 12:18, 24 Outubro 2007 (PDT) RE: Sei lá Não entendi o que tava escrito e nem o que você quis dizer.. ehsuush.. vo pro msn.. flw -- 14:46, 24 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Quote text Aew, Caio! Tava vendo q vc colocou frases ditas pelo elenco principal de Lost em suas devidas pag.s Tive um sugstão... e se colocarmos na dos personagens frases marcantes deles... Ex: Me diz uq vc acha... Abç. 13:58, 26 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Sobre a sectionbox do "Missões do Grupo dos Outros" Opa Caio Viu, eu tava traduzindo a página "Missões do Grupo dos Outros" mas eu num manjo de "sectionbox" tem que ver algum pra traduzi aquilo pq se não nem adianta traduzi a página hehe, pq fica tudo com o nome em inglês Abraços "The Economist"(o economista) Segundo alguns spoilers do blog lost in lost,o nome do 3º episódio da 4ª temporada vai ser "The Economist"(o economista). Já seria bom botar na Predefinição:Season4nav‎,né? :Ok,vlw pela resposta. Lucas Gelati RE: Máquina 2 Ah, tá... Pode deixar... Posso dar uma sugestão de artigo que vi na Lostpedia em inglês e que seria interessante colocar aqui? Então... É o do Protocolo Aranha, vários artigos que traduzi do Lost Experience citava o protocolo e não tinha para onde linkar... Vê aí o que você acha, falou?! --Ataide Jr 08:07, 29 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Foto da 4ª temporada caio.. sem dúvida essa imagem é fake.. e das bem mal feitas por sinal.. ehuehsuesu.. -- 16:04, 30 Outubro 2007 (PDT) :Eu q montei.. okaskoaskopaskoasokp Concordo com o Z0n3... ;D hauhauahuahau Abç... 16:17, 30 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Wedding March Caio, a música Wedding March é mais conhecida no Brasil como Marcha Nupcial... Tem como mudar o título do artigo? Valeu... :Não precisa mais... Alguém deu um jeito... * Sem problemas... Já tá tudo certo... Saudações Gostaria de pedir que veja minhas traduções e me avise se algo está errado. Traduzi todos os R´s que estavam na predefinição. Obrigado. Ok vlw então véio, boa prova pra vc traduzi mais uma penca de coisa véi, só que eu não sei como funciona: os artigos traduzidos são automaticamente retirados dos pedidos de tradução ou alguém tem de fazê-lo? se tem, como? obrigado. se quiser, eu posto aqui os textos que eu traduzi, ou senão você olha lá nas mudanças né. às ordens Mobisodios Na lost pedia em ingles já tem a pag dos mobisódios, en.lostpedia.co m/wiki/Mobisode ,e ja está sendo liberado hoje(Provavelmente)o 1º episódio Queria saber como se cria a pag pra começar a traduzir,né? Lucas Gelati Vestibular é.. nem me fala.. tenho prova dia 11, 15 e 25.. to tendo que estudar dobrado.. mas e ai.. como foi?? -- 13:35, 6 Novembro 2007 (PST) vlw não traduzi porque fiquei sem net os três últimos dias, e talvez amanhã, mas logo volto a traduzir! abçs *brother, tem um erro de tradução nesse artigo: http://pt.lostpedia.com/wiki/Mensagens_Escondidas o cara traduziu algo que deveria ser como: a pink floyd cover´s album como "um disco cover do pink floyd", mas na verdade deveria ser "a capa de um disco do pink floyd né". pois então, posso alterar à vontade mesmo traduções alheias? Mobisódio Fiz a tradução do The Watch... Eu qria te perguntar uma coisa.. Isso eh novo eu gostei da ideia, vc sabe algum site onde faz o download pro celular desses mb? Abç e namaste... 17:28, 6 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE: The Watch é.. mas eu tava esperando sair a versão boa.. filmado da tela de um celular não fica legal.. mas daqui a pouco ja vai ter a versão normal por ai.. e sobre a página dos mobisódios.. achei que ficou bem legal.. igual as páginas das temporadas.. mto bom.. abs.. -- 13:43, 8 Novembro 2007 (PST) Deleção Eu marquei como artigos para deletar os artigos "Pessoas Ligadas a Medicina" e "Prisões"; Por quê?!? Me diga qual a diferença entre essa página que você pegou da EN: "Pessoas Ligadas a Medicina" e a já existente e traduzida "Medicina". NENHUMA! São as mesmas páginas, só já traduzida. A "Prisões" é basicamente a "Aprisionamentos". Dá uma olhada, e depois me responde lá; Abç 17:41, 8 Novembro 2007 (PST) Véio acabei de traduzir um artigo (o nome é algo relacionado a aprisionamentos e situa~ções de refém)... bom, ficou um espaço em branco que eu gostaria que vc olhasse pra ver o que é, não consegui descobrir o motivo daquele espaço... aproveita e dá uma olhada na tradução abçs Boa Pessoa.